1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paintball gun loading device, and more particularly to a paintball gun able to replace with different sizes of funnels in a quick and easy manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various paintball guns on the market, and the loading methods are different with each other. One conventional paintball gun A, as shown in FIG. 5, comprises an opening A2 at the top of a barrel A1, and a pair of threaded holes A3 at respective sides of the opening A2. The threaded holes A3 are inserted with a pair of screws A4 to secure protruding plates B1 of a loading member B. The loading member B comprises a loading opening B2 on top thereof to connect with a fixing end C1 of a funnel C. This design allows the paintball to drop into the barrel A1 and wait for shooting. The connection between the loading member B and the gun A may cause loosening or misalignment, thus it has to be adjusted all the time.